


Darcy The Pomeranian

by Duckie_Dono



Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool (Movieverse), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Among Us, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Comedy, Corpse husband music, Fluff and Crack, I Don't Even Know, Movie Reference, Not Canon Compliant, Pomeranians, TikTok, Toilet humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckie_Dono/pseuds/Duckie_Dono
Summary: Based on the works by Pumkindoodles and LittleMrsCookie. It Will be just some Interconnected one-shots and hopefully be funny.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Thor, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster/Thor, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 31
Kudos: 54





	1. Authors Note

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The adventures of Darcy the Pomeranian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880434) by [LittleMrsCookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMrsCookie/pseuds/LittleMrsCookie). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can also be found on my Wattpad, https://www.wattpad.com/user/Duckie_Dono

Hello to anyone who is reading this. This is going to me multiple interconnected chapters where the Concept was based on these two works:

The adventures of Darcy the Pomeranian

[LittleMsCookie's Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880434/chapters/68266246)

and

I tumblr'd, I fell Chapter 45: Berk! Berk!

[PumpkinDoodles Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699337/chapters/45775732)

by two of my Favorite authors on A03.

After a few comment exchanges, Littlemrscookie said maybe I should try my hand at these so this is going to be my attempts. I am not confident in my comedic writing since most of my works turn into smut, But now the Plot bunnies have taken up residence in the white meat of my brain and I know if I don't write them out they will chase me around until it drives me crazy.

on that note, please feel free to drop any ideas that you want me to try on this chapter. I am using Grammarly as my Beta-reader at the moment to help Battle the Beast that is My Horrorable Dyslexia that just seems to love to play with me when I get excited...also my brain can't seem to remember where the letters are on a keyboard so I write looking at the keys then have to go back and read it back a million times to find mistakes and then post and hope I got all of the mistakes o((>ω< ))o


	2. Thor is a Good Bro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a major Alternate Universe, starting after winter soldier and one because I have a need to fix things I didn't like:D

It started, like most weird magic shit did, With Loki and him being an asshole. Darcy wasn't even sure what happened one minute she had just finished ranting about how Loki was practically an untrained dog that would die if Thor didn't take care of him and the next she felt like she was shrinking into her self and the world seemed to get larger and louder and there was this Gods awful smell.

Jane watches In shock as her assistant and Best friend had once stood a Small fluffy Dog now stood in a pile of the clothes she had been wearing. Before Thor could even frown at his brother Loki shimmers away with a laugh and he walks over to his Lightning sister.

"I am Sorry darcy," Thor says bending down and carefully lifting her small body up to cradle her in his arms.

"It's okay big guy, I should have known better than to say anything to him. I'm gonna be stuck like this for a while huh? Alos good thing for you All Speak huh?" she says letting the large man hold her.

"Uh, Thor, what just happened?" Jane asks.

"Loki has curse Darcy into this small cute dog and it will last some time im afraid. He used such a spell on Fandreal some years ago. not to worry, I can translate for you." Thor says.

"well, we need to get her some supplies if this is going to be a while, how long exactly?" Jane asks with a sigh.

"It could be days or months im afraid."

* * *

After three hours and a trip to the closest Pet Surplus store they walked back into the Tower, Thor had darcy strapped to his chest in a Dog carried that looked like a Baby Bjorn with her looking forward since her legs had gotten tired. Jane held two bags full of several cute dog outfits and hats as well as everything they need to keep Darcy's fur in perfect state.

Darcy had decided to make the best of her situation and it was agreed that only Fury and the Team would know what had happened to her to keep her safe just incase some wackadoodle decided to kidnap her to get jane to give her research to them in exchange.

"So what's for dinner? because I am not eating Dogfood." Darcy says, though to jane it just sounds like Yips.

"Fear not, Tonight it is the Tuesday Of Tacos! I shall order your normal minus the Onion as the as deadly for dogs!" Thor says as they wait for the Elevator.

Before Either jane to darcy can reply the doors slide open and standing there are Steve and Bucky who stop and darcys little dog eyes make contact with both men and she puts on her best Cute dog facade.

"Hot Damn is like to be the meat in that Sandwich," she says causing Thor to laugh and scratch her ears.

"Uh, what is this?" Steve asks as they get into the elevator.

"Darcy," Jane says as the doors close and it starts to climb the tower.

"Darcy?" Steve asks slowly, his face showing his confusion.

Jane points at the grinning Darcy hanging on Thor's chest. " Darcy."

" Thor, my Brother from another mother, make sure they give me extra mean in our tacos." darcy says.

"Not to worry my sworn sister, I will make sure the Tacos are to our standard." The large blonde says softly.

"what is going on?" Steve asks softly.

"Darcy Pissed off Loki, Loki used his magic fingers to turn her into an Adorable Dog. we don't know when it will wear off so if you could keep this amongst the avengers that would be amazing. also, Thor speaks dog." Jane says as the Elevator stops and she walks out and Thor Follows.

"Please feel free to join us for the Tuesday of Tacos! We will also be watching a Movie Called Cheech and Chong up in smoke." Thor tells them with a wide smile.

* * *

When the Tacos arrived so to did the rest of the towers' inhabitants. Jane had set up a pillow with a blanket in the middle of the couch for Darcy, a cute Ceramic bowl full of water in the Shape of a Fish by the couch, and another that was going to be for her Tacos.

Thor was very diligent when Darcy needed to use the bathroom in taking her to her bathroom and making sure she did not fall into the toilet and flushing when she had finished. Jane had insisted on getting the training ting that people normally used for cats so that way no one would have to pick up a mess. the only problem so far was the toilet was too high for her to get up on her own.

"My Friends! Welcome!" Thor calls out as Darcy turns and leans up to look at the other heroes.

"Hey, what's this head about Lewis getting turned into a little yappy dog?" Tony asks with a smirk.

"Indeed, My brother at least used a harmless spell on her. I think it was more to the fact that Mother quite likes Darcy and would be very cross should ha have hurt her. I find her Small for quite cute." Thor says as if Boasting.

"And there is no way for Loki to changer her back?" Bruce asks eyeing Darcy as she watched them.

"Thor, can you ask Doctor Fluffy hair of can sit in his lap during the movie?" darcy yells climbing to stand in the back on the couch, the Yips high pitch.

Before Thor can ask jane rushes over with wide eyes and lifts her up. " Dont do that darcy! what would happen if you broke a bone or something?"

"Do not worry my love, one of the good things about the spell is No harm can come to Darcy. and I will ask Doctor Banner." Thor says before he turns to the man. " My shield sister wishes for you to be her seat for our movie tonight."

"Uh why?" he asks as pushes his glass up his nose.

"You look like you give good butt scratches." Darcy barks out as jane set her back down.

"I am not sure that answer would make the good doctor agree to your request," Thor tells her with a laugh.

"whoa now Pointbreak, now I have to know what the Intern said," Tony says as they all start to come in as jane sets Darcy on her pillow and set out the taco platers, and puts two tacos on the bowl for darcy.

"She said that the good doctor seems like he would give a good Butt scratch. though im don't know if it means that it sounds like." thor says sitting beside the pillow darcy now sat eating happily.

"Oh. well, I suppose, Petting an animal is supposed to be a good stress reliever."Bruce says taking a plate.

Darcy perks up and wags her tail before she finishes her tacos, small stomachs means she gets full faster and hits the plat with her paw. " Thor, will you set this on the table for me and tell Doctor fluffy hair to come on, and maybe tells jane to get my brush?"

Five minutes later darcy is laying on her back on the man's lap as he brushes her fur while the others have given up watching the movie for watching them both. Just as he hits s nice spot her back legs start to move on their own.

"So, is this our life now? none of us are even remotely a little freaked out that she was turned into a dog? " Sam asks softly.

"Trust me, this is the tamest thing that's happened in a long time. besides if she isn't worried we shouldn't be either. so how are you doing the bathroom breaks?" tony asks.

"You mortals have invents a special seat used to train cats to use the toilet. and as long as someone is there to help her up and flush when she is done it is must better than walking outside every four hours." Thor says.

"I also have some training pads for her in case she needs to go while we are sleep," Jane adds.

"So where is she sleeping tonight? and can she even get on and off the couch?" Clint asks watching her relaxed doggie face as bruce finishes the brushing.

"well where ever she wants I guess."


	3. Clint is Surprisingly a good Dog sitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, My Giggles guys!! Thank you so much to biblioworm, Saarmafia, ARYd, LittleMrsCookie, CoffeeAndCrowns, and Narshalla as well as 3 guests who left kudos already!

A week passed and darcy was still a small fluffy Pomeranian. most of her time was spent strapped onto Thor's chest or in the fluffy beds that now are in the labs. But Jane had to go on a speaking engagement and Thor was due back in Asgard for a princely meeting. Jane left first telling Thor to pick an avenger to watch her for the couple of days they would both be gone. so he gathers a bag of her necessities and walked two the comment floor that houses the gym, kitchen, and a theatre room that stark liked to watch football on.

"Clint! I wonder if I might ask you a favor," he asks seeing Clint was the only one there.

"Sure, what's up?" he asks with a mouth full of a PB&J sandwich.

"I need someone to watch over Darcy for a few days as Jane could not take her as the hotel has a policy against animals and I fear travel by the Bifrost might not sit well with her in her current state," he tells the archer with a small smile. " Jane has even made push buttons so she can tell you if she needs anything."

"well I mean sure, But how does she feel about this?" he asks looking at darcy.

"It's cool." she yips out.

"She is in agreement. I have packed her Burriot blanket and pillow, as well as her toilet implement. " he says setting the bag down before he pulls off the carrier, and before clint can blink the small fuzzy dog is strapped to his chest." Many thanks, my friend!"

Clint blinks as the large god runs out of the room and looks down at darcy. " Well guess it's just you and me huh kid? this might be fun for both of us. want to mess with some of the Agents with me?"

"Yes!" she Yips excitedly, Clint not needing to put out the buttons to understand the answer was yes.

* * *

It took Clint a few minutes to secure the Dog seat into the passenger side of his truck. Clint had flashbacks from when his kids needed them and the hell it was figuring them out the first time, but he got it done and darcy sat buckled in as they drove to the Shield base. 

Traffic was surprisingly not bad so it only too half an hour to pull into the parking garage and he straps her onto his chest and walks to the elevator. he planed to mess with the strike team and he was positive that Fury would go with it, He had a weird sense of Humor. 

"so, first we are going to troll the strike team and for dinner, we can have Pizza," he tells her as the door shuts. and he hits the button for the strikes team floor.

after a few minutes, the doors slide open and he heads to the gym where most of the strike team would be. as the door slides open several things happen. One, Brock Rumlow and Jack Rollins stop mid-sentence with Steve and Bucky.

"Hey!" Clint calls walking over.

Bucky smirks and reaches out to scratch darcys behind the ears. " Thor and Jane trust you with her?" he asks.

"Why the tone of surprise? I'm a good dog sitter, she is easier than kids, Most because she likes to be carried around like a princess." 

"Uh, What is that?" Brock asks looking at darcy.

"Oh, this is a dog Thor brought back from Asgard. Looks like a harmless Pomeranian but do not let her bite you, her Saliva will cause paralysis." Clint says with his best spy face.

"What? that's not real." Brock says eyeing darcy.

" Barton! please tell me you didn't bring that Space Pomeranian into this building!" Nick Furt says as he glides in his leather jacket swishing behind him as if he already knew Clint was Trolling and was going with it to fuck with the others heads. " I don't like Space animals, I've already got a Flerkin living with me."

"Sorry, But Thor is off-world and Doctor foster is out of town for a few days so I'm babysitting," he explains.

"Hey, Captian eye patch! I knew you were a troll!" Darcy yips.

"How can you tell what she wants without thor her with his all speak thing?" Steve asks.

"Oh, thats easy. Help me out cap?" he motions to darcy. Steve lifts darcy out of the carrier and cradles her in one arm as Clint pulls off the backpack with the buttons with words written on them and sets them on the ground. " Now set her down." Steve does so as the two men eye her warily. "Now, ask her a question."

"Can I pet you?" Jack asks.

Darcy moves her paw over a button. "Yes." the computerized voice says.

the Tall man squats down as darcy walks over and he pets her back causing her tail to swish in excitement. " Huh, she seems like a sweety. you know you have to brush out her tail right, so it doesn't get tangled."

"Trust me, I've got a handwritten book and like seven different brushes," Clint says.

"I can't believe Thor would trust you with a living creature," Brock says.

Darcy turns to the large man. " Hey! you shut you, Clint is the best! he promised pizza for dinner! I should pull a pet cemetery and cut you Achilles tendon!" she yells, but all the men head is her barking and growling.

Bucky steps up and lifts her up. " Seems like you piss off all females Rumlow."


	4. Clint and Darcy play Among us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so muchRaeYan, WitchBaby, Vannilabloom, Batmar, Adrianna34, Liebekatze, georgee5, Summerdancer, biblioworm, Saarmafia, ARYd, LittleMrsCookie, CoffeeAndCrowns, and Narshalla as well as 7 who guests left kudos!
> 
> Sorry it's a short one but my Motivation came back for this much and said ' Bye Beeetch' ( •̀ ω •́ )y

* * *

After Leaving the Gym, Clint holding her in one arm as he walked through the halls. he was headed down the halls to find Melinda May, one of his old buddies that were on desk duty because of a mission gone wrong and her mental health took a turn. But by the time he ventures down to Admin he was told her was no assignment and had been for two years.

"well that sucks, you take a little vacation after your brain is high-jacked and suddenly agents get different jobs," he grumbles as he turns and walks his way back down the hall. "Let's go play Among us on the big screen in the briefing room." 

"yea! I hope we get imposter!" Darcy agrees her tongue hanging out her snout in excitement.

The Room is thankfully empty when they arrived and he pulls up the controls for the big screen, download the game, and sits with darcy on his lap as he joins looks at the name option.

" You wanna name us?" He was looking down at her. Darcy uses her nose to type out Bingus in the bar. Clint laughs and sets the color to back and pits on the wolf ears. 

In the first round, they get Crewmate, and while Clint did the tasks Darcy kept an eye on the surroundings and would bark when another person walked into a room. It worked out pretty good since They ended being the last man standing.

"Well, this is kinda easy." Clint pouts out.

Several hours later they had gotten Imposter seven times in a row and won every round with Clint's Super spy knowledge. They were in their last game of the day when the door slides open. Clint looks up, one hand petting Darcy's soft fur, and waves with the other as Darcy hits the button, and on-screen she does a double kill before Clint takes the mouse and vents to the other side of the area.

"Did that Dog just do a double kill?" Brock Rumlow Asks pointing at darcy.

"Oh yeah, She is really good at the double kills with her little nose." He says with a goofy grin.

"Clint," Natasha says walking in with a small bundle in her arms. " It's Raining so I Brought her Coat for when you go home," she says Producing a Clear Raincoast with little Pictures of Ducks printed on it.

"Hey, thanks! well, we have done all we wanted to, and I've Promised her and Lucky Pizza for dinner. You coming over to watch RuPaul's Drag race? Thor told me that's her Favorite show." He says as he exits the game, They won once again.

"Well Ive never been able to say no to men In dresses. I'll Bring the Vodka so we can talk you into donning Kitten heels and doing a runway walk for us." Natasha says with a little smirk as the other men stare at the archer with wide eyes.

Darcy wiggles on Clint's legs before she moves to stand on the table and digs out her Yes button. " Yes Yes Yes Yes," the Electronic vice says as she hits it with her paw looking at Natasha.

"Well, I do look good in a mini skirt and Heels. What the Hell, let's do it," he states standing and easily securing the coat on her as he puts the button back in the bag.

"You really gonna Dress up like a woman for a fucking Dog?!" Brock yells at him.

"Yep, Thor asked me to keep her happy so if the Dealy Space dog wants to watch me dress in drag, Im secure in my Masculinity to do it." He says Scooping Darcy up. " See you in like An hour, I'll have your Fav Pizza ready!" he calls as he walks out of the room leaving a sputtering Strike Commander and his Amused second in command and a smirking Natasha.

* * *


End file.
